Our core provides CFAR laboratory researchers with access to cutting-edge and novel molecular profiling technologies experiments, including high-throughput sequencing of host or pathogen DNA or RNA, mass spectrometry assays of proteins or metabolites, or experiments that integrate many of these data types together. The diversity of molecular profiling technologies and research questions that can lead from them often require idiosyncratic domain-specific expertise in order to design experiments and then to process and interpret the resulting data. These skills alone or together are rarely found in a single CFAR researcher laboratory funded by traditional sources. The MPCB core will allow CFAR researchers to circumvent these and other barriers, allowing them to undertake new and innovative research directions. A priority of the MPCB core will be to support new investigators, whether they are young investigators or established researchers who are newly using profiling technologies in their research, especially those who are developing preliminary work for independent funding. Aim 1: To provide services for experimental design, data processing, and data interpretation for experiments that profile human cells and tissues, viruses, and/or microbiome communities. Aim 2: To develop and disseminate new high-impact HIV relevant computational capabilities to CFAR investigators. Aim 3: To disseminate expertise into the CFAR community through formal classroom training. Our core services, faculty, staff and leadership model are new, and represents an evolution of a previous core in response to new opportunities and needs among laboratory-based HIV/Aids researchers.